I Still Love You
by wheredoesithurt
Summary: Jude's finally in London, but she's lost her inspiration. Maybe a call to Tommy could help. One-Shot. Jommy.


**A/N: **I know there are a lot of stories following the Season Four Finale, but I just couldn't help myself. However, it's just a one shot and it's incredibly short. I just wanted to write a quick look into Jude's life after she left for London. This is my take on how it would have played out. Tommy and Jude would have, obviously, ended up together in the end.

--

Jude settled the guitar over her lap as she sat down on the floor, her notebook laid out in front of her. Her London apartment was mostly bare, giving her music acoustics even Tommy would have been proud of.

She stared down at the paper, blank, uninspired. The idea was there in her head, the words at her fingertips and the melody playing against her tongue. She pressed her fingers against the strings, strumming quickly, but nothing. It didn't sound right.

She sighed, raking a hand through her tousled hair. Ever since she had come to London, this was how her nights were spent- restless. It was like the music was there, but she couldn't get it out. She wanted to live it. She wanted to write it down and sing it and give it meaning. She wanted to create something, something that was already brewing inside her head, tossing and turning and swirling and making her dizzy.

Placing the guitar down beside her, frowning, she laid down against the wood floor of her living room, a finger on her mouth, thinking.

She needed an outlet, a motivation.

Suddenly, she grabbed her phone, her fingers itching to dial the familiar number that was repeating itself inside her head, convincing her to do it, to call. And she gave in.

"Jude?" the voice on the other end said, surprised.

Jude smiled. She could practically see his expression. "Hey," she said softly.

"How's London?"

"It's-" she thought for a second. She had been so absorbed in everything since had gotten there- the studio, the music, the apartment. It dawned on her that she hadn't even given herself time to relax, to just reflect on things. "It's amazing, Tommy. I wish you could see it. I've been taking loads of pictures though. I'll send them to you sometime."

"I'd like that," he said, his voice almost a whisper and she felt that sudden yearning, missing the feel of him, that comfort, his arms around around her, of his words and his voice and everything else.

"How is everything over there?" she asked, truly curious. She talked to Sadie every day, but she wanted more.

"It's going," he told her. "Darius has me producing the last Instant Star."

He heard her noise of disgust and laughed.

"And Spied and Karma? How are they?"

He sighed into the phone. "They go on trial soon, but the lawyer said there's good chances that they'll win the case."

"Good," Jude said sadly, wishing she could be there temporarily to be with them, to support them. "Will you keep me updated?"

"Sure."

"Promise?" she asked, smiling.

She heard him let out a small chuckle. "Cross my heart, Harrison."

"I miss you," she breathed, suddenly.

There was a pause on the end of the phone for a moment. "I miss you, too," he said. trying to keep his voice calm and even.

"I'll be home soon," she said. "For the holidays. And I'll call often."

"You better," he said teasingly. "I want to make sure you're doing okay over there."

She nodded. "I have to go," she said reluctantly. "I have to wake up early in the morning, but I'll call you tomorrow night."

"Okay."

She smiled sadly. "G'nite, Tommy."

He whispered a quick goodnight and she hung up the phone, flipping it closed, sighing, and laid it down next to her. It was getting late and she knew she had that studio appointment the next day that'd she have to wake up early for.

But she found her motivation. She picked up the guitar and began to play a few chords, the words flying out of her, finally free.

"And you're not to blame, when the sky fills with rain. But if we stay or walk away. There's one thing that's true. I still love you."

She felt relieved and more than anything, she couldn't wait to go home, to see him again.


End file.
